Pokemon Highschool: Pikachu's Adventure
by FronTierBrain
Summary: Ash has left me off at some sort of pokemon school to get stronger while he takes a break from becoming a pokemon master. I thought this was just going to be another boring obstacle. But it seems that the 'order' in this school has some pokemon believing their better than others. So I hope with a some old friends I can change people's belief and show them that type does not matter.
1. Pikachu

"Aw come on Pikachu it could be fun". My partner Ash said.

Man I really didn't want to do this. Ash was leaving me at some sort of school for pokemon, apparently he agreed that he should take a break from his pokemon journey and is now relaxing at his home back in Pallet town. Why couldn't I stay with him or with Professor Oak. No idea.

Plus I was the only one who had to go.

He left me at the entrance where tons of trainers were saying good bye to there Pokemon. I had no idea what to do or where to go. So I stood around looking lost. I eventually found one guy who seemed to know where he was going. A Ralts if I remembered correctly.

He went into this giant room called an auditorium. But my following him ended there. Apparently we were all segregated depending on our types. So while he traveled to the psychic section toward the center while I traveled toward the right side.

Im sat myself down next to an Electrike.

"Hi". I said to him hoping to make my first friend.

"Hey". He grumbled back. Somehow I got the feeling he didn't want to be friends so I just sat down and kept my mouth shut. After the rest of the pokemon came in the lights went dark.

A Gardevoir appeared on stage and walked up to a podium. "Greeting to all the Pokemon who have decided to attend." She spoke. "My name is Gardevoir and I will be your principal. Here at PokeAcademy we have a variety of programs to ensure you don't become bored."

"You will all find your schedules in your dorms. Your trainers should have given you a slip of paper. That will have a number on it. That is your dorm number. The wing your in will depend on your typing. Your classes will begin tomorrow, until then you are all dismissed." She ended and disappeared from the stage.

I heard a low rumbling from the other side of the auditorium. I thought everyone was going to leave in an organized matter. I was wrong. The fighting-types led by a Machoke were the first to crowd the exits.

"Hey Electrike why is it that-" Before I could finish he answered. "The fighting types have developed some type of pecking order."

"And no ones tried to fight it?"

"Some have but its not like 5 friends are going to take down all the fighting types in the school. Plus all the types that are super effective on fighting like the psychic don't seem to care."

I sighed wanting to do something about it, but honestly I didn't want to cause any trouble and or get Ash annoyed at me.

Once all the fighting types were out the Dragons and fairies followed them. After that the rock and ground types left. Then the ghost and dark types. Then ice and steel, then finally the fire and electric types moved. I walked beside Electrike. "So were 10th this year, not bad."

I eventually separated from the other electric types deciding to explore the school.

I heard laughing from one of the hallways and went to look at what was happening.

I saw a Machoke, Primeape and a Gurdurr picking on an Abra and the same Ralts from before. They were getting picked on.

"Hey!" I yelled loudly. The three fighting types looked at me, then began to laugh. "Who the heck is this? He's so small!" The Gurdurr laughed.

"I think it's what they call a Pikachu, a little mouse that dares to me with us?.

"Hey kid don't mess with us, my trainer has eight badges and is on his way to becoming a gym leader."

Hm, how many badges have me and Ash gotten over the years. All of Kanto, Johto, the Orange islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos gym leaders. Not to mention all of the frontier brains. That's at least 50.

They began to surround me, making sure there was no way I could escape. Reasoning with them now would be pointless, the only way out was to fight. I got into my battle position. I assumed that the Machoke was in charge and most likely the strongest, taking him out first might scare the other two off.

"Not so fast!" I heard a familiar voice said. I turned around to see a face I haven't seen in a while. Buneary sitting on the nose of Mamoswine.

"Damn looks like the little punk has reinforcements". Gurdurr growled.

"Big deal their normal and ice, fighting types like us are super effective against them. The Primeape yelled.

"No Primeape, we will retreat for now."

"But why?"

"To get caught fighting on the first day wouldn't be good, plus I have the faintest feeling I've seen this rodent in the past, and if he's half as strong as he was back then, then... Never mind just fall back". The Machoke said moving back, the Gurdurr followed, and reluctantly so did the Primeape.

Once they were out of sight I felt someone put their arms around me. They were soft and cushiony. I felt so relaxed, heck I even forgot where I was for a moment.

"Pikachu it's been a long time since I've seen you." Buneary said letting go of me.

Man that was true, we haven't seen her and Dawn since back in Unova.

"Yeah I know what you mean time really flies by doesn't it?" I said blushing? "Hi to you to Mamoswine!"

"He looked down at me. "Hi, I'll take to you later". He said before turning around.

"What's his problem?" I asked Buneary.

"Well I think he was pretty tired and was probably just planning to sleep all day, but once I noticed those guys surrounding you I decided I had to help. But I don't exact look like much of a threat, so I got him to help."

"Yeah thanks". I said.

We decided to bring each other up to speed. I told her about how we finished up Unova, then traveled around Kalos and when Ash decided to relax for a couple months and sent me here.

"Wow you guys really did all that?" She asked.

"Yep, but we can't stop just yet, at least not until we beat the pokemon league."

"So I guess your no where near done, your lucky I want another adventure but it seems like Dawn is just content with living a normal life again. Anyway I need to go, I'll talk to you later, bye!" She said before running off.

So all of Dawn's pokemon are here to, this might not be so boring after all.

"E-Excuse me, Pikachu sir, um thank you for saving me and Abra." Ralts came up to me and said.

"No problem." I said a bit startled. "But why didn't you come up early Buneary and Mamoswine helped out as well.

"Well, um the big guy kind of scared me, and I'm no good with girls, anyway thanks for saving me and Abra we really appreciate it".

I looked around looking for the mentioned Abra.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Well knowing him he's probably back in our room sleeping he could've teleported the whole time, but he didn't want to leave me alone with those bullies.

"Why were they picking on you for anyway? I doubt they attack unprovoked. Don't tell me you were picking fights".

"Oh no"! He answered quickly."Then what was it". I had a feeling he didn't want to tell me, but my curiosity was killing me.

"Well you see the leader of all the fighting-types that Machoke you messed with is currently... well dating my sister but you see she was told by my mother Gardevoir to look over me when school wasn't in session you can imagine how that bugged him."

"Mhm". I said understanding his problem.

"When he suggested that my sister ditch me, but amazingly she stood up for me, and slapped him. Obviously he wasn't going to hit her back, so he's decided to pick on me."

"Big deal, just go tell Kirlia about it and she'll make him stop or better yet your mothers the principle right? Just talk to her about it".

"No my moms busy as it is, and I don't wanna be the reason my sis breaks up with her boyfriend."

"Well then you know what the next time those guys bother you just call me, I'll handle them."

Ralts looked up to me and smiled. "Thanks Pikachu, sorry but we need to say good-bye for now, I need to go check up on Abra, thank you again!" He said as he walked off.

I nodded before I turned around and bumped into someone and fell down. "Ouch why don't you watch where your going twerp". That was extremely weird, this guy whoever this guy was he wasn't that much bigger than me but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he spoke in human tongue. I've only met one pokemon who could do that.

I opened my eyes fighting my guess was correct.

I ran smack into Team Rockets one and only Meowth.


	2. Meowth

Chapter 2: Meowth

"No way what's the Tyrant of twerps doing here?"

"Same as you my trainer dropped me off."

I took a second look at Meoth he seemed hurt.

"Whatever I'll beat you here.." He said getting into a battle stance. Wow, this really brings back memories, I must be getting old.

"Prepare for trouble." He began. I sat down deciding to let him finish.

"Make it double!" He yelled. "But all I see is one person standing in front of me." I said interrupting him.

Then the last thing I expected to happen happened.

Meowth broke down. " I know, I miss them, and now I have nobody!"

"Wait what do you mean, where are Jessie and James?" I asked gun.

"They're in trouble with the boss because all they did was chase after you, and now their on probation so I'm stuck here."

"So? Don't they have other pokemon". I could recall some like Arbok and Weezing, although that was a very long time ago back when I was still getting used to Ash.

"Yeah but they've always lose all their pokemon. I'm the only pokemon they've always kept besides that idiot and jerk Wobuffet. After the assembly I went to the fighting sector where all the fighting types are. It was practically a war zone, with all of them fighting each other, apparently Wobuffet had gained some respect by tanking some moves and countering.

Before I could get close a Primeape punched me and said it was no place for weakling normal types. Then a bunch Mankey began to beat me up. Wobuffet saw this but did nothing about it. I tried making friends back in the normal type wing but they all treated me as if I was some sort of criminal." He cried.

"You do work for a crime organization". I stated coldly.

"They didn't know that! I'm sure it was one of your twerps friends."

Well I could think of a few.

"So now I'm all alone, and you can't survive in this place alone, I won't survive". Meowth began to cry again.

Now Meowth was once my enemy turned odd, annoying recurring character. But I respected him. The only pokemon who could speak human speech freely. While Chatot's could only mimic and legendaries could only speak telepathically. Amazingly he did it for love, but was turned away from his fellow Meowth and called a freak. I guess Jessie and James were the only friends he's ever had.

I guess it was because he was alone and lost he turned to them.

Im curious, how would life have turned out is Ash had gotten to him before Team Rocket did? Would he simply be kinder, or have a different personality altogether?

Maybe Im being naive.

Maybe things could've been different.

Maybe things still can be.

"Meowth, you are my friend." I said holding out my paw."

" I don't want pity." He muttered.

"It's not pity, more like sympathy. Im doing this out of respect, considering it a thank you." I told him.

"Thanks for what?"

"Well, you guys always help us out once in a while, plus all the experience I've gained, Im sure at least a 4th of it comes from beating you guys."

He seemed unsure but looked unsure. But after a couple seconds took it.

I had a faint feeling I'd regret it, but it was nice to think people could change.

"Meowth I'll help you, but if your lying to me or trying to trick me expect paralysis to be the least of your problems." I warned him.

"Yes, thank you, you won't regret it." He told me.

I walked into the normal wing, and to be honest it seemed kind of, for lack of a better word. Plain. It was divided into rooms for three pokemon each. Many were talking to friends.

A bunch came up to greet me. I once again met Buneary, along with Dawns Ambipom and Togekiss. Mays Munchlax which as always was stuffing its face, and even Misty's togepi was wandering around. I didn't even remember Brock owned a Chansey until I met her again. All of them except for Togepi who basically smiles at everything scowled when they looked at Meowth.

"I don't think they like me". He muttered.

"Meowth go stand over there". I told him and he complied.

"Alright you guys Im going to need you to not be so mean to Meowth." I told them.

They all looked at me in disbelief.

Ambipom was the first to respond.

"Pikachu you can't be serious." She told me.

I sighed.

"You guys don't have to be nice to him." I told her. "Just tolerate him and don't let others know about his past."

"You mean don't _warn_ others about his past". She told me.

"Wait, why are you protecting him anyway"? Munchlax asked.

"Because, well unless you saw it yourselves you wouldn't understand."

I got no response.

"Alright look, I promise that I will deal with Meowth myself if he gets out of hand. All you guys need to do is act indifferent. You can basically ignore him."

I got no response.

"Alright". Buneary said breaking the silence.

"What!" Some of the others said.

"Look you guys Pikachu has known Meowth way longer than we have, maybe Meowth has some sort of reason for doing the stuff he does." She began."Not that that is a reason for all the stuff he does, but if you say so then we will. Meowth come over here". She called him.

He came over reluctantly.

"Pikachu we'll do it not for him but for you. I guess I'll handle it from here and convince the others, but it's getting late you should go to the electric wing before it gets any later". She smiled. For some reason her smile didn't fell sincere.

"Pikachu don't leave me with her." He whispered.

He'll be fine. Or at least I think he will. "Alright Buneary I'll leave him in your hands". I said before dashing off on all four limbs. No matter how you look at it, I should've been in my room or at least the electric wing hours ago. I just got so caught up with other people that I must've lost track of time. I left the normal wing. Then traveled to the right. Then I entered a hallway that said Electric Wing on it.

Once I went through the hallway I found I was in a power plant. I could feel the electricity.

I eventually found the room I was supposed to be in. It was directly in front of a generator. There was two bunk beds the one on the right was already full occupied.

On the top part of the right bunk, sitting there was an Elekid. Who was just staring at me.

"Hm so your the Pikachu that's supposed to live here. Alright listen up. I'm in charge." He said.

"Whatever". Was my only response.

I was tired, so I just took the remaining bed. Sleeping above me was the Electrike I met earlier, and in the remaining bed seemed to be a Jolteon. Thankfully they were all somewhat near me in size.

"They pick your roommates depending on your weight class so like a hoppip won't be stuck with a slaking." Elekid explained.

"But they wouldn't be stuck together anyway. Hoppip is grass and flying while a slaking is normal." I explained.

"Shut up! It was an example nothing more!"

"Will you two please shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep." Jolteon growled. Surprisingly the Elekid backed off, seemed it was afraid of a confrontation with Jolteon.

"So why is Elekid afraid of you?" I asked him bluntly

"I am not afraid you stupid-".

"Lots of other electric types are, my ability volt absorption allows me to take electric attacks in and add to my health. So basically no electric type can stop me." The Jolteon bragged arrogantly.

"No electric type can beat you, that's a pretty big claim." Electrike said joining the conversation.

"Maybe but they can't use their primary type move on me, and I can dodge all physical blows larger opponents have to throw at me. If you think you can challenge me, be my guest. Go ahead and try."

Nobody jumped at his invitation.

"Thats what I thought". He said with a smug smile.

I decided to ignore him. All I had to do was last a few months here.

NEXT DAY.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was how my schedule was planted right on my face.

I took a long hard look at it.

1\. Type Advantages: 102

2\. Trainer Bonding: 107

3\. Strategies:104

4\. Lunch: Cafeteria

5\. Learning When and How You Evolve: 109

6\. Experience Sharing: 212

7\. Rare Candy - Why you should stay of the drug: 208

8\. Hm's and Tm's - Why one's good and the others necessary : 204

9\. Battle Challenge: Gym

Shit! I think Im late. I dashed down, checking a couple rooms in the power plant. Yeah I think everyone's in class. I left the electric sector, and ran into the actual school. Once I was at the door, I regained my composure. Then I pushed open the door. I saw a bunch of electric pokemon sitting in seats.

"Why are you late." The Manectric at the front of the class asked me. I assumed that he was our teacher.

"Well I sort of got lost." I lied.

"Hmph, I'll deal with you later, go sit down next to Electrike." He told me. "Maybe you can keep him from falling asleep." He muttered.

So I walked to the back of the classroom, and sat next to my bunk mate. When Manectric got back to teaching. I whispered to Electrike. "The hell man! why didn't you wake me up."

He opened his drowzy eyes wider. "Because Elekid told me not to, and I'd really like to avoid a conflict.". He told me. Then he closed his eyes and lied against his desk.

"Yo know you'll get in trouble right." I asked him.

"Whatever he'll get used to it, my last teacher did".

"Pikacu, Electrike got something you want to say to the class?" Electrike asked.

"Um, no sir". I responded.

"Were you listening." He asked. I wanted to say no and just get on with the" lesson but Electrike responded before I did.

"Of course"! Electrike pretended to be offended.

"Alright then you two, name every type we are super effective against." He told us.

We both stayed silent.

"Pikachu your experienced right?"

I thought about it Ash never really put me in a battle that gave me a type advantage. At least not for a while. But he always enjoyed putting me in battles that gave the other pokemon an advantage over me. Rock gym leaders most notably.

"Um, water definitely, bir- I mean flying." I answered.

"Correct" Manectric said going on to the lesson.

"Good job you managed to use common sense, at least you've proved your smarter than Elekid." Electrike said to me.

"If your so smart why didn't you answer?"

"This is my second year here. So I know a few things. Your friends will decide if your year here is hell or not. Elekid is stupid, hanging with him will only get me beat up. Jolteon has more brothers and sisters than most, so theirs no need for him to make any friends plus he's far to arrogant for my taste. Your the only decent bunkmate and I can tell by the way you helped that Meowth yesterday."

"You were watching me?" I asked.

"It's important to watch potential friends in a place like this."

"Okay, so… does that make us friends?"

"Maybe…" He ended.

Before I could ask him another question a bell rang signifying the end of the class.

The rest of the day flew by till we were in the last class in the gym. Apparently there are to many types that each of them got their own gym period so we had to share it with another type normal.

The moment both types walked in you could feel the tension in the air. We were told to go on the right side, while the normal types went on the left. The gym was huge, there were tons of arenas of different sizes.

"Alright, so there apa number of things we can do today, so allow me to expla-"

"BATTLE!" Tons of pokemon said at once.

"Well alright," Our teach Heliolisk said startled.

"For those of you who don't know battle is when the two types battle it out, put your paw, claw, wing or hand into our scanner then we will randomly take out the fingerprints of a normal and an electric type those two must battle. The first type to twenty wins wins." He explained.

We all lined up to put our paws in the scanner. I didn't like the fighting being used to decide which type is better but I was itching for a battle so I signed up.

I really hope I didn't need to fight one of my friends. Or any nice person for that matter.

"Alright so the first battle will be Jolteon Vs... Meowth!"

Meowth seemed surprised. His eyes bulged out of his head.

Something told me he didn't sign up to battle.

Man he really needs to hope Jolteon is all bark.

The moment the bell ran Jolteon charged at Meowth with a quick attack pushing him back. Then he used double kick to send Meoth back.

The match ended when a pokemon fainted or gave up. Giving up would only get you hated, which is probably why Meowth refused to give up, but he should've fainted by now.

Jolteon was must've been thinking he was putting on a show, because he did a bunch of fancy trick moves when attacking Meowth. I could tell he was holding back.

"Alright Meowth time to end this." Jolteon charged up a shock wave which at this point of overkill. The attack never missed plus he was so close to the already paralyzed Meowth.

I just couldn't stop myself before I knew what I was doing I jumped in front of the blast.

I fell down. Crap that hurt!

A bunch of pokemon boo'd before Jolteon quieted them down.

"Here's a rare occurrence an one of our own betraying us. What do you have to say?"

"Many things actually, but for now I'll stick with this. Type doesn't matter, it isn't 'us against them' it's 'right vs. wrong'. And what your doing is wrong.!

A bunch of more electric pokemon boo'd.

"Alright, so it seems that Pikachu wants to team up with this Meowth, so just to make this even may I team up with one normal pokemon" Jolteon ask Heliolisk.

Heliolisk nodded and Jolteon smirked.

"Good Eevee come up here". An Eevee jumped into the ring. Then smiled at Jolteon. So this must've been his brother.

"Ugh". Meowth groaned finally getting up. "It feels as if I've just awoken from a bad dream.

"Yeah Meowth the bad dreams over, but the nightmares about to begin."


	3. Jolteon

Chapter 3: Jolteon

Meowth was still drowsy, not that he was much of a fighter anyway. This was bad, our opponents were brothers so they were probably very good at working together. One wrong move might result in failure and with Jolteon's volt absorption all of my strongest moves wouldn't do anything. Like it or not I needed Meowth's help with this. "Meowth, listen up!"

He jolted upright. Now noticing the situatio. Meowth moved up behind me and whispered "What are we going to do?" In my ear.

"Alright Meowth like it or not Jolteon is most likely too strong for uChaltes. So we are going to have to double team him. But to do that we need to get rid of Eevee and fast. And whether you like it or not im faster and stronger than you are". I paused letting him absorb the information.

"So I need you to distract Jolteon." I said calmly.

"What! Are you high? Jolteon will destroy me!" He argued.

"Meowth give me three minutes. Just three, if Eevee is still in the fight then I give you permission to run away and I will not blame you."

"Maybe not you but they sure will!" He argued looking over at the crowd. I ignored him.

"Just do it Meowth." I said. And without another word. I ran off.

"Double Team"! I yelled.

"Quick Attack". I yelled right after.

Eevee looked unnerved but Jolteon acted like fighting was his job. Well it was all of our jobs but you know what I mean.

"Thunder Wave". He yelled as he discharged a weak wave of electricity.

 _It didn't affect me at all, so then why the heck did he do it?_ I thought. Then I came to the startling realization.

"Oh crap Meowth he was aiming for you!"

Meowth looked up confused. He was busy picking up a coin from the floor. Then he started running away. A pointless effort. Thunder Wave never missed.

Now Meowth was on the floor paralyzed.

Then Eevee ran after Meowth, crap I yelled as I tried to stop him.

But Jolteon used pin missile on all my clones and eventually hit me.

"It's not hard to figure out which one of you is stronger. I have a feeling that if I left Eevee to deal with you he'd lose, but with a pokemon as pathetic as Meowth, he should have no problem." He yelled. "Headbutt!" Headbutt he roared as he slammed his forehead into mine.

"Gaaah!" I yelled. "Take this! Thunderbolt"! I yelled discharging lightning which hit him directly.

He came out of it unfazed. "Thanks, I needed that."

 _Okay so that was a bad idea._ I thought to myself.

"Double Kick!" Jolteon yelled kicking me twice with his front legs. I was sent flying back to edge of the arena. Everyone was cheering. Except my friends. Not like it mattered. After I fainted I was going to take a long nap. Or maybe they could call Ash. I was sick of this place.

Jolteon but both his paws on my stomach.

"Well Pikachu this is the end. Don't feel bad it's not that your weak, just that I'm going to strong. After al-"

"Gah! Bro help"! Eevee yelled from afar.

Jolteon turned his head around to see Eevee with his eyes closed with scratch marks all over them.

Meowth must've blinded him.

But Meowth was no where to be found. He must've run off.

Jolteon seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"Iron Tail!" I growled hitting the floor below us creating a smokescreen.

I bit Jolteon's leg and ran to the other side of the arena. When the smoke cleared Jolteon looked angry.

"You little shit, you think that could hurt m-" He never finished his statement. Because Meowth came from below the ground and uppercut him into the air.

I was paralyed out of pure astonishment.

"Meowth when the hell did you learn dig?" I asked him.

"Pikachu!" Meowth yelled as he was still in the air. I looked up at him and noticed he was pointing toward Eevee who was now just regaining his sight.

I smiled at him, before facing Eevee. "Electro Ball!" I yelled. Shooting a large ball of electric energy from my tail at Eevee.

It slammed into him forcing him out of the arena as he fainted.

As Meowth landed I gave him a hug.

"Look Meowth I'm really sorry. When you disappeared I thought the worst in you and imagined you ran away."

"It's okay Pikachu, I mean I was thinking about it, but after remembering how you've helped me, well I couldn't just leave you here could I?" He smiled.

And I smiled back.

"Don't underestimate me you bastards!" Jolteon said struggling to stand. I got on all fours. I was tired and I doubt Meowth was much better.

"I am the strongest electric type! Some stupid little mouse and a freaking normal-type kitten will not defeat me!"

"Racist". I heard Meowth mutter.

I looked back at Jolteon, he looked really hurt. He had a bunch of scratches and bruises, and was breathing heavily. Not surprising considering dig was super effective.

"Take this fools!" Jolteon yelled. "Thunderbolt!" He yelled as he discharged a large amount of electricity at me.

Thunderbolt never missed, and I doubt I nor Meowth could take another one. So I did the only thing I can think of.

"Meowth use dig." I told him, and he nodded as he dug underground.

I looked at the lightning bolt quickly advancing toward me.

"Thunderbolt"! I yelled. I had to match him, in order to give Meowth enough time to pull off a second dig. If he noticed Meowth was gone he would know that he used dig.

The two bolts hit each other and connected before exploding.

Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed neither was stronger than the other. And the crowd cheered.

"Im not done yet." Jolteon gasped. "I still have enough to take you down and that annoying dig-user.

Me and Jolteon stared at each other for awhile before charging each other.

"Quick Attack!" I roared.

"Take Down!" He howled.

We hit each other with tons of force, and his attack was stronger, but he also took recoil.

I fell onto my back.

I heard Jolteon yell. He was probably hurt. I got back up but fell to my stomach.

"See fool! I am the strongest." He said.

"Dig"! Meowth yelled popping up from the ground once again.

But Jolteon dodged.

And Meowth landed next to me.

And Jolteon began laughing.

"Crap, sorry Meowth, but it looks like this was the end."

"No, not yet". Meowth said standing, and in his was determination.

"You should agree with the rodent, you've lost this fight." Jolteon agreed.

Right after that I began to see black, before I completely faded away.

...

...

I woke up in a bed covered in bandages.

"Yo." Electrike said sitting on the chair next to me.

"What happened?"

"Well you and Jolteon clashed but his Take Down was stronger than your Quick Attack, so you kinda lost. After you fainted he started bragging about how he was the best. Eventually his Take Down caught up to him because his head began to hurt like hell. Then that Meowth friend of yours used Pay Day like fifty times in a row."

"I didn't know you cared about my health". I smiled at him.

"Yeah well it gets me out of the rest of the period so... Anyway I'll call your friends in." He told me as he hopped off the seat.

Right after he left all of my old friends came flushing in.

"Pikachu are you all right?" They all asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine". I assured them.

"Wow I guess Jolteon really did beat the crap out of you." Ambipom said.

"Be quiet Ambi they won didn't they?" Buneary interjected.

"I knew you could do it Pikachu" Munchax said, strangely without any food in his hands.

"Yeah right I saw you betting all your food, thinking Pikachu would lose." Togekiss accused.

"No I'm just going on a diet." Munchlax lied.

There was a short pause. Then everyone laughed. I started to laugh to, before it turned into a groan.

Buneary was the first to rush to my side.

"Pikachu are you-"

"Relax you guys I'm fine." I stopped her.

"Grr, I'll never forgive that Jolteon beating you up like that." Buneary growled. " But I am ready to forgive Meowth."

"Yeah we all are". Ambipom agreed.

"Hey where is Meowth anyway?"

"We have no idea, after the fight ended he disappeared." Munchlax told me."We didn't even get a chance to apologize, plus he did look kind of brave and tough in the arena. Buneary complemented.

For some reason I didn't like the way she complemented him.

I saw a Pokemon move behind Munchlax who was sitting on the very edge of my bed. I notice that there was a pokemon hiding behind the covers of the bed across from mine. Apparently everyone else noticed this to. Besides Munchlax who was complaining about how he was hungry.

"Thunderspark". I whispered as it hit the Pokemon. The Pokemon jumped up revealing it self to be Meowth.

"Meowth?!" We all questioned.

Yeah it's me, after the whole battle thing I went to go get a bite to eat but before I got halfway to the cafeteria I fainted. Paralysis really did a number on me. So they sent me here. Anyway what do you think your doing attacking an injured Pokemon like that."

"Sorry Meowth". I apologized. Buneary went in front of Meowth and bowed.

"I'm sorry Meowth for the way we treated you before honestly. Thank you for saving Pikachu."

Meowth looked at her strangely. Guess he wasn't used to getting thanked.

"It's fine really, I was just repaying Pikachu for what he did before." Meowth stated.

"Excuse me". A Chansey said as she came in. "Unfortunately visiting hours will be over in five minutes so please prepare accordingly." Then she left.

"So we should get going. Let's go guys" Ambipom said. She began to leave and most of the others followed.

"I'll stay for just a little longer". Buneary said.

"Alright but get back soon, Pokemon aren't allowed to be out of their wing without a proper reason." Togs kiss reminded her.

"Good bye everyone". I said as I rubbed my eyes. I still felt pretty drowsy.

...

...

I awoke to silence and darkness not surprised either seeing as it was 3:00 in the morning. Buneary was still at my side, which was bad, if she tried to go back to the normal wing now she'd probably get into trouble.

Meowth was snoring or groaning in his sleep. I couldn't tell which.

I ignored him and pulled my blanket over my head.

...

"Ugh". I groaned after I pulled my blanket from my head. I couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of Meowth either.

It felt like something was telling me to stay awake.

Then suddenly the light turned on?

A group of Pokemon flew through the door and surrounded my bed. They were all the eeveelutions? All of them were here even the Eevee I beat yesterday. Except for Jolteon.

"Greetings, Pikachu. Its good to see the one who beat my brothers.." The Vaporeon stated with a smile.

"Yeah that's him the one who beat up on me and Jolteon!" Eevee shouted.

Vaporeon hit him on the head.

"What was that for sis?" Eevee asked.

"Think about it Eevee if we're caught here we'll be in some serious trouble. And I refuse to risk my perfect record just because you and Jolteon couldn't take down a mouse."

"Ugh Vaporeon people have places to be". Leafeon said.

"Yeah can we wrap this up". Flareon yawned.

"Why is it so cold in here". Glaceon questioned.

"Ugh will you guys shut up"! Vaporeon said.

"To put it shortly you've hurt our family's honor, we are the strongest multi-type pokemon family at this school and we will not lose to you Pikachu. We will avenge Jolteon's loss to you Pikachu, and then you and your friend will see". Vaporeon growled in a lower tone.

"For the love of God! Are we done here?!" Sylveon asked clearly not interested in threatening me.

"Ugh, fine! All of you guys go back to your crapsack rooms!" Vaporeon said reverting back to her normal higher voice. They left and on the way out they turned off the light.

I lied back onto my pillow. Reflecting on my first day.

"Pikachu". I heard Meowth say.

"Hey Meowth I didn't know you were awake." I told him.

"Yeah I heard what happened." He informed.

"Oh". I sighed.

There was a slight pause.

"Pikachu". He said to me again.

"Yeah"? I asked.

"We won't make it will we?"

I paused for a second. Then looked at Buneary.

"No Meowth, some how I'll protect everyone, and somehow we'll make it".


	4. Jolteon 2

Chapter 4: Jolteon 2

The next month and went by without much incident. I kept quiet during classes and stayed out of the arena. I mainly stayed with my friends during my free time, and my bunkmates weren't so bad either.

Electrike slept through or complained about everything finding anyway to avoid anything that could be counted as "work". But he got higher grades than I did, so he must've been doing something right. Elekid stopped picking fights or even making fun of any of us and mostly kept quiet.

And Jolteon? He disappeared altogether. Waking up before us, and going to sleep after. I only saw him during class.

So the communication in our room was basically non-existent.

The only talk that happened was when I asked Electrike the homework was. (How is it a Pokemon who is always asleep during class always knows?)

So me, Elekid and Electricke were just sitting in our room. All of our classes for the day were over. Working on various things.

"Ugh how the heck should I know when and how I evolve? I'm a fighter not a nerd. No one should know this." Elekid mumbled as he struggled with homework.

"I know all I need is experience, Jolteon doesn't evolve and Pikachu requires a thunderstone, it's not hard, u just aren't very smart." Electrike said. Fully awake. This was odd, generally after class he went to bed

"Tell me mines if your so smart". Elekid challenged.

"I'm afraid I can't due to the fact 'mines' is a bomb that you put on the floor and wait for enemies to step on. The way you used it made no sense."

Electrike never used to start problems. I wonder what's up.

"Elekid evolves at level 30 if your half as strong as you say you are it should've happened already" Electrike said.

"Be quiet should've you have evolved already to?"

Elekid pretended Jolteon(whenever he's around.) and I didn't exist, but he wasn't above picking fights with the lazy Elecktrike.

Before they could finish their argument Jolteon barged through the door. I had a feeling he did that just to catch everyone's attention, seeing as the door wasn't even closed.

He ignored all of us completely and climbed onto his bed.

"You seem happy". Electrike pointed out.

"Of course it's the only time I can stand you guys". Jolteon said back.

"Ouch, that one hurt are you really that confident?" Electrike questioned.

"Of course most of the heavy-hitters are gone, my only obstacle now is Luxray."

"What about me? You only beat me by a round, last time I checked Pikachu beat you, and Elekids seemed to have been practicing a lot lately."

I looked at their talk with confusion and it seemed like Elekid had no idea what was going on either.

Elekid seemed to have caught on to our confusion because he began to explain.

"Oh, right you two wouldn't know considering its your first year." Electrike said. "The elemental debate is starting today. It's an important month where each type selects a leader. The leader must be powerful as well as smart, because with his/her team of advisors they run their type within the school." Elekid explained.

"Plus they have the ability to start type wars." Jolteon snickered.

"Your more or less president of your type." Elekid said.

"More like king." Jolteon argued.

"With you leading us you'd be a total tyrant a dictator." Elekid snickered.

"Oh yeah like your such a saint all you'd do is use your position to get out of work, no one would want such a crappy leader." Jolteon shot.

"Better crappy than cruel." Elekid shot back.

"Alright how about we settle this right now?" Jolteon said getting into a battle stance.

"Dude classes just ended, the arenas would all be taken." I pointed out

"Who said anything about the arena?" Jolteon said discharging a few sparks.

"Oh no." I said jumping between the two. "Thats stupid, that isn't even allowed."

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you Pikachu, because it is very stupid, but it actually is allowed." Electrike said.

I looked back at him with disbelief.

"I've looked over the rules and all they say is that we aren't allowed to battle during school hours and in classrooms, and hallways. Any other room is apparently okay.

"Good so get out of the way littl-" Jolteon started but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Will all electric type Pokemon please come to the eventorium"? A voice on the loudspeaker said.

"The hells an eventorium?" Elekid asked.

"Just follow me, and move quickly I don't wanna get there last, something bad always happens to the last couple Pokemon." Jolteon mumbled before dashing out of the room.

The rest of us followed him running up next to him. Or rather I ran up next to him with the others struggling behind.

Jolteon noticed this and figured it was the perfect time to make fun of them.

"Come on Elekid how are you letting Electricke out run you?"

"Aw come on! You guys are freaking four legged dogs built for chasing your tails and loud noises, the fact that I'm keeping up with you guys should be embarrassing to you!" Elekid shouted back.

"So racist". Electrike muttered.

"I'm going slow to allow you to catch up you overgrown battery!"

"Go chase a squirrel or get scratched up by a cat."

"Alright you wanna settle this now"? Jolteon said stopping.

Electrike fell to the ground panting.

And Electrike gasped before adding in a quick "No".

"Good that's what I thought". Jolteon smiled.

"I'm surprised you think about things outside of fighting, didn't you say your brain was built for battle where does all the extra information go?" Elecktrike added.

"Alright the next person who says something stupid to me gets a double kick to the face! Understand?"

"Can't you take a joke"? Electrike whispered.

"You said something to me Electrike, if so speak up, I couldn't hear you." Jolteon growled.

"Well generally when you can't hear someone say something it means you weren't supposed to hear it."

"Alright the next person that says anything at all gets a double kick to the face." Jolteon announced.

I raised my hand.

"What?!" Jolteon fumed.

"Um I have to use the bathroom." I said back trying to avoid a fight.

"Hold it in, or piss your pants I don't care anymore." Jolteon said cruelly.

I simply sighed deciding it was better not to waste time.

"But he isn't wearing pants to piss." Electrike observed.

"Alright Electrike your first, anyone wanna go second?"

"This is stupid." Elekid said.

"And then Elekid goes second. Hey rat wanna go three for three?" Jolteon challenged.

"Ugh get over yourself you aren't unstoppable." Elekid told.

"I'm unstoppable enough to deal with you"!

I long since decided to just decided to just let them fight it over.

I walked and leaned against a wall when my ears perked up to a noise. It sounded like footsteps, a lot of footsteps, it sounded like a stampede of at least a hundred Pokemon.

"Crap guys shut the heck up and let's get moving". I said as I turned and began running.

Elekid was the only one that immediately followed.

"Yeah now we're three for three!" Jolteon said.

"Wait Jolteon, shut up for a sec." Electrike said. Before widening his eyes and dashing after us.

"Stop trying to escape your punishment, your all forgetting I know where you guys live, if it's not now it'll be while your sleepi-". He stopped himself.

"Aw crap!" He yelled.

I looked behind us at the back of the hall of from what I could see, over fifty electric Pokemon, it looked like a stampede with a Luxray leading the pack.

"Told you we shouldn't have started fighting." I said to them.

"Scold me later, I'm trying to save my energy." Electrike wheezed. To be honest I was kinda worried about him. He had a good thirty second head start on Jolteon but Jolteon was already on his tail.

"Where am I going Jolteon?" I asked him looking back.

"Take the next right". He told me.

"Thanks!" I replied back before facing forward again. I turned around and took the right and slammed into something furry and around my height. I looked forward dazed. It was black and blue and it was staring back at me with golden eyes.

"Who are you"?I asked.

"Shinx, I'm uh trying to get to the eventorium, but I don't know where it is."

"Oh well just follow us we're going their no-".

"Come on rat! There gaining on us!" Jolteon said passing the corner, and a couple of seconds later Elekid ran by breathing heavily.

"Yeah Shinx we should probably start moving." I told him and he nodded. I took one more look around the corner Electrike was running the Luxray and other electric types were maybe 15, or 20 feet behind him.

I ran ahead deciding that there was nothing I could do.

Jolteon must've turned 4 or 5 more corners, and he wasn't slowing down at all. Somewhere along the way we lost Elekid, and Shinx began to lag behind.

"You know we just lost both of them right?"

"What are we supposed to do carry them?"

"It would be the right thing to do, and if you did it in front of the others it might get you more votes." I said back.

Jolteon looked back at me for a moment, then slowed down to match my pace.

"You mean the slacker didn't tell you? The election isn't a literal election. It's a battle."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah it's his huge giant tournament filled with all Pokemon of the same type. As you can imagine I made it to the semi-finals last year. But most of the tougher Pokemon are gone this year, so I should be fine."

"Why do you want to be president?" I asked.

"Because I care about the wellbeing of my brothers in arms."

"Wait, really?" I asked surprised.

"Pfft fuck no! This school runs on power, and being the leader of your type is the second most powerful position in this school. Everyone is sick of the idiotic Machoke and me and my family are gonna take care of it." He said slowly down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on everyone even a few other fighting types are sick of his ass, so we'll take him down a few notches and everyone else who believes fighting types are the best. He deserves it".

"That's isn't for you to decide Jolteon!" I said jumping in front of him. So your gonna use your position to force other electric types to fight the fighting types? How are you so sure we'll even win?"

"Obviously it isn't us alone, we're talking about my whole family. Obviously a couple of us don't have what it takes, like Eevee or Flareon, but I figure if three of us or even two of us become in charge, that'll be the end of it."

"But your talking about about a multi-type battle, that's at least over three hundred Pokemon! All because you don't like one guy?!

"Oh please you've seen him yourself he's a cruel muscle head only obsessed with power."

"So are you, but you don't see me attacking you!"

He opened his mouth wide, before clenching his teeth.

"Bastard."

"You said it yourself, not all fighting types agree with Machoke and his ways! Plus your throwing in two other types! And I doubt all of them agree with you!"

"So? What are you going to do about it, you can't stop all of us by yourself."

"Maybe not, but I can stop you! Then maybe ally myself with another president who disagree's with what you guys are doing!"

"Do you really think it's just us? Hell no! We got with some of the presidents from last year, and we managed to get some of the strongest front runners from each type. Like Exploud for normal types, or Arcanine, for fire, and even Meganium for grass, and I'll tell you right now, I'm not the only electric type you need to watch out for." Jolteon grinned.

"Jolteon, do you think your the boss of yourself?"

"Of course I am!"

"Who came up with this plan"?

"Vaporeon but so what?"

"So your just going to listen to her? Aren't you your own man?"

"Shut up! She's family! You'd never understand."

"Then beat it into me."

"What?"

"If you make it far enough in the tournament we'll eventually battle right? If you win, I won't try to oppose you or your sister, but if I win you have to listen to me and grant me one wish without argument."

"Even though the chances of you defeating me are next to impossible you still try, alright fine, what's the wish?" He asked.

"Become my friend."


End file.
